Teenage Years
by DoitsuPanda74
Summary: Being a teenager sucks, but being a teenager at United Nations High is even worse. LOTS of pairings GerIta, JapanXTaiwan, SpaMano, SeyUs, CanUkraine, PruHun, a bit HunAust, and SwizAust Rated T for Romano and Prussia's mouth


**Hey it's DoitsuPanda74! Sorry I been gone for a while had a lot of homework. I'm kinda stuck on Cirque Du Hetalia so it may be a while to get that one updated. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Anyway on with the new story Teenage years! My sister got this idea so… don't judge!**

Everything was quiet in Alfred's house and suddenly the silence was broken.

"Wake up you wanker!" The blond boy groaned in his sleep and pulled his blanket over his face. "Your food is getting cold get down here NOW Alfred!" A voice yelled down the stairs. Alfred groaned once more and jumped out of his bed. He mumbled as he grabbed shirt and shoved it on. He rushed to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. Alfred stared at his reflection; staring back at him was a 15 year old boy with blond tousled hair with a little cowlick sticking out. His eyes were a sky blue and he smiled at his reflection.

"Man the hero is looking good today!" Alfred said as he flashed a dazzling smile, then a voice yelled from downstairs." Alfred! Who are you talking to come down here!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and yelled" Fine, fine just give me a sec!" Alfred opened the bathroom door, but stepped back to check his reflection once more. _Still looking good as usual!_ Alfred thought as he raced down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" said a man with enormous eyebrows as Alfred headed to the kitchen. "I'm coming; I'm coming, Arthur geez!" Alfred said as he sat down.

Arthur scoffed as he placed his breakfast at the table. Alfred stared at it while Arthur started lecturing "I'm your bloody guardian so it's my responsilabilty to take you to school so you need to get up on time!"

"Uh…yeah I'm sorry to interrupt and all but what the hell is this?" Alfred said as he pointed to the black muck on his plate. Arthur stares at it and smiled"Oh it's your breakfast!"

Alfred picked at it with his fork "Is this even edible?" He pitched his nose as more smoke came from the oven. Arthur stared at him and rushed to the oven grabbing the stuff out. "Oh come on its just a little burnt!" But the fire alarm seemed to disagree.

"Oh bloody hell! This is British cuisine so just eat it!" Arthur scolded and set it on the table as he went to turn the fire alarm off. "Eat them they are my famous crumpets!"

Alfred stared at the "crumpets" and said "So that's what they are supposed to be…. No offense I thought you pulled that out from the sewer."

Just then a small whisper came from a teenager with wavy blonde hair and a polar bear following him around. "I-I think it l-looks delicious…."

Alfred turned around and said" Yo, Iggy you need to call the Ghost Busters or something cuz this house is haunted!" Arthur rolled his eyes and asked Where's your brother…..um….err what's his face?"

"It's Matthew…"Matthew whispered. Alfred shrugged and headed out for the door "Going to school now!"

Matthew grabbed his backpack and headed out the door, he whispered "Bye, Arthur!" He waved goodbye to Arthur and his polar bear, but no one noticed. Matthew sighed and whispered "It sucks being a teenager."

- w -

Matthew patiently sat there at United Nations High waiting for something or someone to notice him. He looked down at his desk and sighed. Suddenly a girl about Matthew's age with silver short hair and with a yellow headband approached him.

"Um… excuse me is this seat taken?" she asked with a gentle look on her face. Matthew's heart raced as he said" Uh… no, not at all!" Matthew mentally kicked himself for being lame. She smiled as she sat down and grabbed her book.

Matthew blushed the color of strawberry as he looked away. He took his book out and sat there thinking that someone finally noticed him.

Matthew dragged on through the first three periods and finally it was lunch. Matthew headed for the lunchroom, and smiled as he saw the girl who was in his first period. Her name was Katyusha. Katyusha was laughing with Natalya, and Lilli.

Matthew saw her waving at him and smiled. Matthew waved back, but was then pushed by Mei Yun. Mei Yun yelled to Katyusha and Matthew sighed.

_I guess she really did forget me_ Matthew thought. Just then Katyusha got up and bounced towards Matthew. Matthew couldn't help but stare at Katyusha breast bobbing up and down as she bounced forward. Matthew blushed as she smiled and asked" Its Matthew right?"

Matthew smiled back and nodded" Y-yeah" She giggled and said "It was nice meeting you, we should hang out sometime!" Matthew felt his cheeks grow hotter as he stammered "S-sure" Katyusha smiled and headed back to her friends as they giggled while Matthew's brother walked past them.

"Bye Matthew!" Katyusha waved as Matthew walked towards the lunch line to find Alfred making out with his girlfriend Sey. Matthew stared at him full with hatred and rushed out of the room only to bump into Francis. Matthew winced and cried "I'm so sorry!"

"Ohhon hon~ No worries! Francis smiled with a heavy French accent. Matthew turned to leave and was then slapped by Francis on the butt. He turned and glared at him and started walking.

As he walked by Gilbert was standing by the wall staring at Elizaveta. Matthew smirked and turned to look at Elizaveta. She was wearing green booty shorts and a brown tank top. She was holding her boyfriend, Roderich's hand and was laughing.

Gilbert smirked and went up to Matthew. "So what's up?" Matthew smiled at his best friend. Gilbert was a strange guy, he was an albino with silver tousled hair and strange blood red eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt saying "Rated A for Awesome" and ripped black jeans. He had piercing all over his ears and wore gloves that he cut out the fingers of the gloves.

Matthew sighed" Nothing much you?" Gilbert chuckled "Man, Elizaveta is lookin fine today! Then a little yellow bird popped out of Gilbert's hair and chirped 'Piyo-Piyo!" Matthew laughed "Looks like Gilbird agrees!"

Gilbird smiled and grabbed Gilbird and petted him. "Heh that's cuz Gilbird understands the awesomest me!" Then the bell rang as Gilbird cheeped in surprise. Gilbert scowled and muttered "See ya Mattie…"

Matthew smiled and headed to the next class. Gilbert scowled as he saw Elizaveta laughing with Roderich. "Stupid Roderich! Elizaveta should be with me not that priss!"Gilbert said under his breath.

Just then a girl named Natalya glared at Gilbert and headed straight forward to him. Gilbert started walking fast as he looked back at Natalya not knowing he bumped into Elizaveta. "Um….shit… sorry!" Gilbert stammered. Elizaveta looked at him and started to say something, but was interrupted by Roderich.

Elizaveta my dear, is this LOSER bothering you? "Roderich sneered as he pushed his glasses up against his nose. Elizaveta smiled and said "Oh no he just…." Roderich glared at Gilbert as e interrupted Elizaveta. "You stay away from her you got it? You freak!"

Gilbert snorted " Carefull specs, you don't want me to send Ludwig on you do you?" Roderich eyes widened. Everyone was afraid of two people in the whole school Ivan Braginski, a former football player, but had a freak accident and now is a part of the "freaks" group and Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig who was a "freak" also, but was tall and muscular.

Elizaveta stepped forward to Gilbert "We are going to be late, please!" Gilbert laughed "Kesesesese! Oh don't worry he wouldn't hit me, hell he couldn't hit Gilbird for Gott's sake!" Just then Gilbird made a growling noise at Roderich.

"Come on Elizaveta that "thing" might have rabies." Roderich growled as he walked away with a triumphant smile.

Gilbert cursed under his breath as he kicked a pebble into the sidewalk. "Hey bruder something wrong" A German voice said behind Gilbert. Gilbert smiled as he turned to find his younger brother Ludwig.

Ludwig was about 6 inches taller than Gilbert with pure blonde hair which was always was in a fringe and a hood over it. His eyes were an ice blue and stern looking. Ludwig always had headphones on as if he was to block out the world with music. He was wearing a black hoodie with his iron cross necklace.

Ludwig wasn't always the silent and serious one. When he was in 7th and 8th grade he was bullied because he did something others thought was wrong. So he decided to talk only to three people his bruder, his best friend Kiku Honda,and Matthew. He couldn't trust anyone so he became an outcast.

Gilbert smiled as he patted Ludwig's shoulder: Nothing mein bruder! The awesome me never gets upset! Ludwig rolled his eyes and asked "Was it Roderich? You want me too…." Gilbert smiled "Nah, nah you wanna ditch today?" Ludwig smirked "Thought you never ask."

**How was that? My sister loves Ukraine and Canada and I promised I would put this on Fanfiction for her so yeah….. I'm sorry for my horrible grammar so please no flames! Anyway please R&R! Until next time!**


End file.
